


B.F.F Forever

by redsweater (cokebottleglasses)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Best Friends, Gay Michael Mell, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Other, Pining, Short One Shot, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokebottleglasses/pseuds/redsweater
Summary: The title is a joke pls dont think that I was serious about itJust an overused Michael pining for Jeremy trope.Non-beta’d so pls tell me if anything is messed up. Aside from that, kudos and comments are appreciated!





	B.F.F Forever

True friendship had many definitions.

For Michael Mell, it meant being there for your friends no matter what, 24/7, 7 days a week.

Even if it hurt like hell.

“ Come on, man, it’ll be alright. “

Michael mumbled, holding Jeremy to his chest while he rubbed his best friends back. After years of pining after Christine Canigula he had managed to be her boyfriend. And for a whopping two months Jeremy seemed happier than he had ever been. Though it only took a few serious conversations before the couple broke up on mutual terms. 

As expected, Jeremy was nearly inconsolable.

“ Things like this just happen. You can’t blame yourself over it. Nothing about it was your fault. Chris just realized something about herself and... this will just be better for the both of you in the long run, Jere. “

Jeremy didn’t answer him, but Michael knew he was listening. Michael normally gave some pretty damn solid advice. He wouldn’t want to give his best buddy some bad advice and have his feelings hurt, right? Right. Michael’s educated.

 

Michael’s also in love with the best friend that he’s comforting over a breakup.

Now wouldn’t be a good time to tell him. Hell, there would never be a good time to tell him. Jeremy was straight, and Michael was definitely not. It’s enough for Michael that Jeremy accepted him as he was. 

Its hard to convince himself that that was enough when they got high together in Michaels basement. 

Though, really, who could blame Michael for craving any type of physical affection? Especially from Jeremy? Michael had always been a very touchy guy. Always hugging and patting backs, leaning close and brushing shoulders constantly just because he liked the feeling of someone next to him. It was comforting.

Its only natural that Michael would feel some more-than-friendly emotions towards the only person he’s ever had as a friend.

But no. He wouldn’t act on them. He’ll just wait it out. See what life has in store for him.

“ Say... Hey, man. Come on. Look up. Right here. Eye contact needed to proceed to the next screen. “

He taps his best friends shoulders multiple times before Jeremy reluctantly lifts his head. He’s been crying. His face is blotchy and red and his eyes were still watery.

“ What, Michael? I’m sulking. Let me just... die here. “

Rolling his eyes, Michael pats Jeremys shoulder before pulling away from any more potential hugs.

“ Nope. No dying on my shoulder. We’re going to go downstairs to smoke and play some video games. “

Once again, Jeremy was reluctant with his agreement. He sulks down the stairs and Michael watches him go before following.

Yeah. He’ll just see how everything plays out. Right now, Jeremy needs him emotionally, and Michael can be his shoulder to cry on until he gets another girl to fawn over. 

After all, what are friends for?

**Author's Note:**

> lord forgive me for this trash.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
